


eye to eye

by dizzy



Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan and Phil have a staring contest.
Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035990
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _dnp and eye contact. Preferably M or E rated, but up to your interpretation. Also, please slather on those long-term relationship feelings!_

Phil pokes Dan in the soft part of his stomach with a wooden spoon. "You need to tweet."

"I don't need to tweet," Dan immediately says. 

"Yes you do." Phil prods a little harder, until Dan grunts. 

"Why? Why do I need to tweet?" 

"Because I can't see replies on my own feed over the cacophony of people asking if you're still alive." 

"Cacophony. Good word." 

"English language, mate." 

Dan grabs the wooden spoon before Phil can assault him with it again. "What would I even tweet?" 

"Phil's the best person in the world and everyone should send him their sweets." 

"Phil's the worst person in the world and everyone should send him only cheese flavoured things from now on." Dan pretends to type into his phone while speaking aloud. "Actually, no one should send you anything. You haven't had a PO box in half a decade, and anything else is creepy." 

"Might be worth it if I knew they'd all bring sweets, though," Phil ponders. 

"Leave sweets, steal your underwear for nefarious purposes? That's the home invasion you're alright with?" 

"Fine, maybe not," Phil says. "I hate shopping for pants." 

"That's why you make me do it and then just steal mine," Dan says. 

"Payment for all the years you'd wear mine off after a visit." 

Dan grins. "I'm not sorry." 

"Neither am I," Phil admits. He leans over and drops a kiss on Dan's mouth. "Your bum looked fantastic in them." 

"Fucking right," Dan agrees. 

"Now." Phil picks up Dan's phone only to drop it right back onto his chest. "Tweet." 

-

"I need you to come take a picture for me," Phil shouts down the stairs. 

He gets a sound that starts off high pitched and dips deeper before ending on a breathy sigh. Luckily Phil is a master at not only the english language, but also the language of Dan. 

"It's for an advert," Phil says, going halfway down the stairs then stopping. He'll go the rest of the way if he really has to, but he'd prefer not to. Preserving his energy, and all. "This is paying your rent as well." 

"My book deal pays my rent," Dan shouts back. 

Phil flattens his lips in an expression of pure exasperation that he's already wiped from his features by the time he walks into their bedroom. "Fine, but this advert definitely paid for those new shoes you got." 

Dan rolls over onto his side. He's wearing only his pants and his laptop has left a square of warmth on his stomach where the heat of it bled into his skin. "I need to get up anyway. I'm becoming one with the bed." 

He does look a bit like he's on his way to being a bed-Dan hybrid, but Phil doesn't say anything about it. He also doesn't mention that Dan's about twelve hours past needing a shower or that their sheets could do with a wash. It's been a struggle-day for Dan and Phil knows he'll get to it when he can. That he's been working says enough for how he's trying to manage himself today. 

Dan rolls onto his stomach and looks at Phil. "You're wearing that shirt? Really?" 

Phil sighs noisily. "Well, I guess not." 

-

There's naked skin on display and weight across his chest and Phil feels pleasantly suffocated by it all. It's exactly what he's been wanting, been craving all day. 

When Dan grabs the lube, Phil is squirming in anticipation. These cravings don't hit him all the time but when they do... 

"Uh-" Phil says, his mental train of celebration coming to an abrupt stop at the unexpected introduction of Dan's lubed up hand to Phil's cock. "You don't need to do that. I'm good." 

"Like fuck you are," Dan says. "If you think you're fucking me unlubed-" 

"What? No!" Phil frowns. "You're fucking me!" 

"No, I'm riding you," Dan corrects. 

"Daaaaaan." Phil whines. "I wanna get fucked." 

"Well." Dan squeezes his still slippery fingers around Phil's cock. "So do I." 

"Fuck." It's not that Dan's hand feels bad. It doesn't, of course. His ass wouldn't either. But it's just not what Phil had in mind for the night. "I'll top tomorrow if you do it tonight?"

Dan sits up and leans back. Phil wants to whine at the loss. He wants to point out to Dan that they had a good thing going there. He wants... actually, riding sounds nice, at least until his thighs twinge... 

Phil rubs his hands up and down Dan's sides, over his hips, trying to soothe him into agreement. 

But Dan must have the same idea because he shifts his hips against Phil's, their cocks brushing. "Come on, Phil..." 

"Don't give me that look," Phil says. "It's not fair." 

Dan actually bats his lashes. Like an anime character. 

But Phil just wants a fucking cock in him. "Rock paper scissors for it?" he asks. 

"You fucker-" Dan flips him off. "Bird pecks your eyes out. I win. No, fuck off, it would take too long."

Their rock paper scissors challenges do tend to be upwards of ten minutes these days. They're just too damn good at reading each other. 

Phil reaches up and grabs Dan's hand. It's the same hand that's slick so it just transfers lube everywhere. "What about a staring contest, then?"

Dan considers it. "Fine," he says, then smirks. 

It's a dangerous look. 

It's also hot. 

"Rules?" Phil suggests, because while he's normally the one to look for loopholes he knows how Dan can be when there's a prize on the line he really wants. Competitive isn't the word for it - just... driven. 

"No using hands to touch," Dan says. "No talking." 

He leans in closer as he says it, until he's on his knees and elbows above Phil. It makes a shiver run down Phil's spine. 

"Alright," Phil says. 

Dan counts down. His voice is steady. Phil squeezes his eyes shut until he hears one, then pops them open. Dan is staring at him, cool and collected if not for the way Phil can feel the hard on poking into his stomach. 

At least if he has to stare into them, Dan has pretty eyes. They're a nice shade of brown - rich and warm. Bit like chocolate or coffee or... only food and drink metaphors come to Phil's mind. That probably says something about him. Dan's got his oral fixation, Phil's got an edible one. 

And maybe like... an eye thing, too. Or just a Dan thing. 

Definitely a thing for Dan's cock. That's what set this all off to begin with. His thing for Dan's thing. 

He takes a deep breath in and out. There's a mental balance to be had here, not forgetting what he's meant to be doing and blinking absentmindedly but not thinking so much about it that blinking is all he wants to do. 

Instead he imagines what's going to happen next. Dan stretching him open. Pushing into him. Filling him up. The way he'll be just a bit sore still the next morning. His cock twitches between them and he can see Dan smirk like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. Rules, of course. 

Dan starts to breathe a little heavier. He bites down on his bottom lip, pulling at chapped skin. Phil's desperately curious to know what's going on in his mind - 

And then Dan blinks. 

"Hah!" Phil says, a shout of exclamation. He grabs the lube from where Dan had dropped it on the bed beside them earlier. "Stick it in me, Danny boy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sarah, who could probably beat me in a staring contest, but I forgive her for that because she's such a damn good beta reader.


End file.
